


I Got Something that You Need

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allergies, Alya Salt, Gen, not exactly a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Anon asked Vigil-is-a-cutie:Salt Alya, Lila is the one with a food allergy to tomato. Marinette as class rep has been told this. Yes she knows Lila is a liar but not going to say someone is lieing about food allergies or risk giving someone food they say their allergic to. But Alya to prove Lila doesn't lie gives her a treat that she knows that has tomato in itVirgil answered:I found that and it’s really interesting tbh.This is interesting because this would be up for a bunch of Alya salt and redemption!LilaI see it being possibly guacamole that has a little bit of tomatoes on it (bc idk what else has tomatoes that can be hidden)Also there’s that to make it angsty probably.Honestly Mari would be disgusted with Alya and so would everyone else.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Kudos: 234





	I Got Something that You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



> Okay so as a slytherin and as a person that in general that could easily have become a villain: there’s got to be a line, a set of rules that you conform to. A set of moral no matter how twisted is still better than none.
> 
> Uh sure guacamole works, but ima use potatoes cause I know something that it can be switched with.
> 
> title song:Love of the Loveless by the Eels

Lila used to get sick a lot as a kid and the doctors first think she is like her mom and the trigger is meat. Nope. So the try other things with a skin test and hey is the whole nightshade family!

So no meat or any of the stuff listed above. Lila makes her own food when she can and orders special things online to get verity. Since she can’t have chips she gets parsnip crisps, they have a sweet nutty taste that she loves. Alya being the person she is, and having an amazing chef for a mom, offers to make some for her when Lila’s last bag winds up on the floor.

Lila hadn’t had fresh parsnip crisps before so when Alya’s are a little oddly shaped and a bit yellow Lila just chalks it up to them being oil fried. It’s only takes a mouthful to recognize that this was not parsnip. Regretfully Lila swallows before asking what Alya really gave her. Alya is taping. Lila feels ill. Marinette storms in with some kind of long thin container. When Lila starts to feel the cramps hit and the migraine form, she know what’s going to happen. Within seconds her vision starts to darken and her throat tastes sour like bile. Then a sharp pain in her thigh. That’s new. And Lila passes out.

Mari kicks Alya’s butt and stays with an unconscious Lila until medic arrive. She lets them knew what things are officially listen on Lila’s medical history forms. She got there so quickly because Alya sent her a livestream link titled -see she wasn’t lying- and was down the hall in a different club, another student had a general epipen and let Mari use it to save Lila.

Alya gets sent to Juvie for attempted murder and aggrieved assault. Lila hugs Mari, she won’t tell anyone it happened but she had thought she was going to die so Mari gets a hug. (In this au it’s less outright trying to hurt Marinette and just take her spot I think? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

**Author's Note:**

> Allergies are no joke, please dont mess with peoples' food


End file.
